Hipocresía
by Abizmo
Summary: Y otra vez te veo salir con él, y como siempre yo no puedo hacer nada. Solo fingir que estoy dormido. Finalmente celebraremos con cervezas la llegada de año nuevo.' Oneshot 'Ahorrate tu aliento, débil, que nadie oirá tus gritos.' LJ/LS


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados que forman parte del universo de Harry potter me pertenece, ni son utilizados con fines de lucro. Todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling, desde los nombres hasta las figuritas de colección y quizás compartido - en parte - con la WB.

**Summary: "**Y otra vez te veo salir con él, y como siempre yo no puedo hacer nada. Solo fingir que estoy dormido. Finalmente celebraremos con cervezas la llegada de año nuevo.' Oneshot 'Ahorrate tu aliento, débil, que nadie oirá tus gritos."

Jeje…a pesar del terror que tengo a escribir One-shot, aquí va el primero. Un pequeño reto que se me ocurrió mientras miraba televisión en la pieza de mi mamá. Ojala les guste y léanlo harto.

Con cariño para Camila. Me gustó jugar nintendo en tu casa, por última vez. Esta es una especie de regalo de cumpleaños, ya que no pude entregarte el otro.

* * *

.

**Hipocresía  
**

.

Muchas veces mientras me quedaba estudiando en la Sala Común, veía como Sirius y tú salían por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Cuestión que debería importarme, pero después de hacerse tan corriente…pues no te llama mayormente la atención.

A veces puedo ver tu cara por el reflejo de las ventanas, y tengo la sensación de que tú no apruebas las salidas nocturnas. No sé si eso se debe a que los pueden descubrir rondando por el castillo o por el recargo de conciencia. Quizá sean las dos cosas, quien sabe. Yo por mi parte tengo que limitarme a esconderme entre el sillón o hacerme el dormido cuando se dan estos casos, y créeme que me duelen tanto como le dolería a él. Tal vez más.

Ocasionalmente, mientras los demás duermen en sus camas, yo no puedo conciliar el sueño. A veces estoy un poco adolorido, y otras simplemente no puedo dormir. Muchas de las veces en que esto ocurre he visto como Sirius se levanta silenciosamente de su cama, y con cuidado saca la capa de invisibilidad de James. En ese momento yo solo me doy vuelta, intentando fundirme con las mantas y la almohada, procurando, al otro día, de sonreírte lo más radiantemente posible, cuando en realidad solo quiero estar solo.

Este último tiempo James está muy distante, y en ocasiones lo veo un poco deprimido. Creo que te das cuenta, el problema es que casi siempre que esto ocurre sales a consolarte con Black y, aunque no te das cuenta, esto se está transformando en un círculo vicioso. Te haces daño, y a nosotros también. Sirius está en las mismas: no sabe como actuar enfrente de nosotros. Constantemente esté perdido en su mundo, otras simplemente se marcha dejándonos solos con Peter. Creo que él aún no sospecha nada. Honestamente no tiene nada que envidiarme, al contrario: soy yo quien lo envidia. A veces me preocupa el comportamiento de James; pueden ser solo cosas mías, pero creo que se está encerrando mucho en el Quidditch. No lo juzgo, en su caso yo haría lo mismo, y creo que lo hago.

¿Esas interminables horas en la biblioteca? Pues tienen su razón: tú.

Tus idas y venidas, tus escapadas con Sirius, tus abrazos con James. Tal vez mi defecto es a la vez mi mayor virtud, ser muy observador es una ventaja, pero a la vez mi dolor más fuerte.

No quiero traicionar a mis amigos, pero lo estoy haciendo. Es contradictorio, pero si hablo o callo siempre estaré haciéndole daño a alguien.

Hace unos días, mientras estaba en la biblioteca buscando unos libros para la tarea de herbología, James llegó buscándome y apenas dijimos unas cuantas palabras no pudo reprimir el llanto. Fue desgarrador, por suerte era tarde y nadie pasaba por ahí. James Potter, el rebelde sin causa, mujeriego y alegre, llorando por una mujer. Lo peor era que yo ni siquiera podía consolarlo.

Te ama, y creo que tu también.

Creo que Sirius también lo sabe.

¿Qué queda? Sólo hay que esperar un tiempo. Ojalá, eso sí, que Padfoot no salga muy dañado. Eres una de las pocas personas a las que él ha sido fiel, y eso ya es mucho pedir para alguien que se opone a la monogamia.

Yo simplemente tengo que tragarme mis sentimientos, yo no puedo estar cerca de nadie, por más que quiera y lo desee con todo mi corazón. Yo solo te haría daño, y créeme que es lo último que querría. Dios, esto duele tanto. A veces creo que las heridas por las transformaciones no son nada comparadas con las que tú me dejas en el corazón. Y por más cursi que esto suene…yo no puedo más. Yo no estoy hecho para amar, y menos a ti.

Acabas de volver a salir, tu rostro demuestra todo eso que no quieres ver. Tienes miedo, pena y remordimiento. Tú lo amas, y tarde o temprano nuestro Sirius tiene que despertar. Miro el fuego de la chimenea ¿Qué es esto? Una lágrima.

Ya veo. Un nudo en la garganta, descubrí que aquello no era una metáfora ni algo surrealista. Es verdad, tengo un nudo en la garganta.

¿Qué puedo hacer yo, Remus Lupin, además de hacerme el desentendido?

Lily, no puedes seguir así, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta. Siempre te exiges demasiado.

Otra lágrima. Esto se está haciendo muy común en mí.

"_Ahorra tu aliento, débil, pues nadie oirá tus gritos_" Ahora lo entiendo. Y como siempre, cuando acabe el mes nos juntaremos los cuatro en Hogsmade, compraremos cerveza de manteca y como pobres hipócritas celebraremos año nuevo.

Te amo Lily, pero no tengo derecho a reclamar nada.


End file.
